1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat mooring system and more particularly pertains to securing a boat with respect to a dock in a secure manner while automatically responding to the rise and fall of the tide and variations in the weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat docking systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat docking systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of docking a boat through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,716 issued Nov. 8, 1994 to Cotton discloses a boat mooring device and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,280 issued Feb. 18, 1997 to Shackelford discloses a boat mooring apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,879 issued Dec. 9, 1997 to Taylor discloses a boat docking apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,016 issued Jun. 9, 1998 to Parsons discloses a dock pole bumper assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,861 issued Nov. 10, 1998 to Taylor discloses a boat docking apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,781 issued Aug. 17, 1999 to Isella discloses a floating piling attachment device with shock absorbing capabilities.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe boat mooring system that allows securing a boat with respect to a dock in a secure manner while automatically responding to the rise and fall of the tide and variations in the weather.
In this respect, the boat mooring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a boat with respect to a dock in a secure manner while automatically responding to the rise and fall of the tide and variations in the weather.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved boat mooring system which can be used for securing a boat with respect to a dock in a secure manner while automatically responding to the rise and fall of the tide and variations in the weather and other conditions. In this regard, the present invention as set forth herein, along with its alternate embodiments of the invention substantially fulfills this need.